callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeland Security
Homeland Security is the fourteenth Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In this op, the player(s) focus on eliminating all five waves of enemy infantry as well as accompanying vehicles. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 7 minutes 31.20 seconds. Overview In a similar fashion to Sniper Fi, the player has to defend himself from five waves of enemies, including infantry, BTR-80s, helicopters, and Predator drones. On Veteran difficulty, there are 141 enemy soldiers, two BTRs and three helicopters. This amount remains the same on lower difficulties, though the amount of infantry is lessened. To complete this op, the player is given a selection of weaponry at the start, though extra weapons can be found in various buildings throughout the level. Waves Wave 1 *20 foot mobiles Wave 2 *30 foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV Wave 3 *40 foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 Havoc Attack Helicopter Wave 4 *30 skilled foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 Wave 5 *40 skilled foot mobiles *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 *2 Havoc Attack Helicopters Weaponry Starting loadout SCARH.png|SCAR-H Red Dot Sight M92FS.png|M9 Start area weapons M14EBR.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight Intervention.png|Intervention AK47.png|AK-47 Grenade Launcher Claymore II.png|Claymore Mines BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun Joe's Diner M14EBR.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight M240.png|M240 w/ ACOG Scope AK47.png|AK-47 Grenade Launcher RPG7.png|RPG-7 AT4.png|AT4 BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun There is also an Ammo Crate out front. CRB Financial Claymore II.png|Claymore Mines BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun Nate's Restaurant M14EBR.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal Sight Intervention.png|Intervention Claymore II.png|Claymore Mines BO Killstreak Sentry.png|Sentry Gun There is also an Ammo Crate on the roof. Burger Town Intervention.png|Intervention RPG7.png|RPG-7 Claymore II.png|Claymore Mines General Strategies Defending Defending is arguably the most used and safest tactic to approach this Special Op with, especially on Veteran. Players using this tactic will find a structure and set up their defenses within the building, which usually include Sentry Guns, Claymores, and other weapons of choice. The player(s) will remain with in the building for all five waves, only going out to neutralize enemy vehicles or to get ammunition between waves. Most players usually camp in the diner near the start of the level, as it is the closest location, has an ammo crate nearby, has a variety of useful weapons, and the counter provides great cover. Other buildings work too, though Burger Town is the least used due to the lack of a Sentry Gun inside or nearby. Depending on the difficulty and/or the skill level of the player(s), one may choose to get additional Sentry Guns for extra protection, but two should be enough provided that they're set up where enemies can't easily take them out (for instance, one in the gas station and the other behind the diner counter). Attacking Being the most dangerous way to do this op, taking an aggressive approach is the least used way by most players, especially ones playing on Veteran. However, it is very effective on Regular, and possibly Hardened. Players using this tactic usually place Sentry Guns around the map usually on the roof of buildings or at the corner of the main road for extra support. The player(s) then move from building to building or cover to cover attacking the enemy. An effective strategy used by some players is to rush towards an enemy spawn with Grenade Launchers and other explosive weaponry in an attempt to wipe out most of the enemy. Due to infantry arriving on trucks in certain waves, the player(s) can take most of them out by destroying the transport truck the moment it comes into view. The same applies for BTR-80s, which spawn on the side of the main road closest to Joe's Diner. Despite what tactics and strategy used, attacking often turns into defending in the later waves as the enemy vehicles, infantry, and Predator Missiles will kill the player(s) if they attempt to rush towards the enemy. Tips General *An unlikely ally during this mission is the Predator Drone which can unintentionally kill enemy infantry, and BTRs. It is even possible for the missile to hit the enemy helicopters, though this mostly requires luck. *The BTRs do not have to be destroyed by a launcher, one Semtex stick will do it just as well. *Keep in mind that virtually any ranged weapon can be used to take out the helicopters, however launchers can be much more effective than bullet based weaponry, as it will take many bullets to down a helicopter, even a full M240 magazine. *Only go to ammunition crates in between waves; death isn't uncommon if attempted in the middle of a wave. Spawn Killing *BTR-80s spawn beside the roadblock to the east (near the bus stop); they can be quickly taken out here before causing any harm. *Infantry transports in waves two and final also spawn in the aforementioned location *Each wave always spawns on the opposite side of the map from the players current location, half at each of two spawn areas. Since all enemies spawn immediately but rush out over a longer interval a single RPG-7 can wipe out nearly half the enemies. *The only fixed spawn is at the start of the first wave, where enemies will spawn in Taco to Go. Sentry Gun Positions *The placement of Sentry Guns are key to surviving this op. *The roofs of any building are extremely effective, though it's very likely to be destroyed. *The glass panels in the bus stop to the east can be shot through, yet not be destroyed by sentry guns. Consider placing one there. *The top of the same bus stop works too (accessed by jumping on the trash can, then the hedge, and the bus stop), though it's likely to be destroyed on higher difficulties. *Placing sentry guns atop destroyed cars is very effective, though the yellow car to the west (near Burger Town) is the best. *Sentry guns placed in Taco to Go (after the first wave) are nearly impossible to destroy, as it can only be accessed by crouching and moving in (something the AI can't do), and the tables inside provide great cover for the sentry's base. *Placing two sentries in the windows of the Diner is also very effective. Trivia *If the player takes down an enemy helicopter, Overlord may say "Nice one, chopper down.", although the subtitles will read "Nice one, over.". *During the final wave, the song "Burning Heliride" from the game's soundtrack can be heard. It is also heard during the part in Of Their Own Accord, where the player is manning the Minigun in the Black Hawk at the end of the level. The song can be heard here. Video Homeland Security on Veteran. The tactic demonstrated is "defending". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels